The Visit That Pained Her
by NerdBuzzXx
Summary: The love that pains River, is that for her Doctor. He always seems too busy..


he lie in her bed, her body stiff from not being allowed outside of her cell in weeks.

Where was the Doctor? Why hadn't he come for her? Why hadn't he come to get her as he normally did?

A billion thoughts ran through her head at once. She struggled to push them from her mind, closing her eyes tight, trying to fall back asleep.

She rolled onto her side, facing the cell well, curled into herself. Soon enough, she was in her own little world of thoughts of the Doctor, and the many adventures that they had taken together. Swirling through time, watching him grow old, loving him more and more each time they were together.

Her dreams were shattered by a small squeak. And she was woken quickly by a small amount of pressure at the end of her cot, as if someone had sat down.

She slid her hand under her pillow, grabbing her sonic screwdriver, pointing it to the dark form at her feet. She bolted up, feeling slightly dizzy with the speed of sitting straight.

A small chuckle came from the form and she knew exactly who it was.

She smirked slightly, laying her hands in her lap. "Hello sweetie".

The figure stood, and forced her to slide over on the cot, sitting beside her.

"Honey, i'm home".

She smiled to herself in the darkness, missing their normal greetings. "And what sort of time do you call this?".

A bit of light was shining in through the small window, shining across his face now in a single, thin light. His mouth was curved into a grin, looking at her. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry i haven't come earlier. I've been busy. And i would have come if i had had the time. I swear i would have".

She nodded, shushing him. "It's fine, love. It only matters that you're here now. I'm just glad you haven't forgotten about me completely", her voice sounded sad, which she hadn't noticed until his face turned sad, his eyes pitying her.

"I would never forget of you, River. You're one of the most important things in my life, and perhaps the most constant".

She shrugged the subject off, and reached under the covers of her cot, bringing out her diary, flipping through the pages. "Where are we then? I'm right after Lake Silencio".

He looked kind of confused. "You must be further in my future than i expected. I just saw you, earlier today, i mean. I caught you after you jumped from a spaceship, remember?".

She sighed, wanting to meet her Doctor so longingly. "It's alright sweetie, it's one of you, which is all that matters", she smiled, trying to hide her sadness.

He shrugged it off, not wanting to make her sad. "What do you say then? Shall we take a little trip? We've got the whole of times at our hands, where would you like to go?".

She grinned, standing up, pulling him with her. "You pick this time, my love, for i chose last time you were here".

He nodded, looking at her. "Let's be off then!". He turned, heading for the cell door, with her on his arm.

She stopped him hesitantly and faced him. He frowned, slightly confused.

"Oh don't give me that look, i've done this before", she leant up, and pressed her lips to his, her arms now suddenly around his neck. She could tell by the way that he kissed her, that he had done this only a few times. With that, she pulled away from him, slightly sad.

He noticed her sadness as she began walking out the door to the TARDIS. No matter how much he hated lying, he was the Doctor, and the Doctor always lied.

He grabbed her wrist, and spun her back into his arms, looking her in the eyes. "I was just surprised, that doesn't mean i didn't want to kiss you back, River".

Her eyes lit up with happiness, and her arms found their way around his neck again. They were so close they could feel eachothers hearts beating. His arms rested around her waist, keeping her pasted against him. He then kissed her again, this time filling it with twice the passion. He could feel her happiness course through his own body, and a wave of guilt rushed over him at the same moment.

After awhile, they pulled away from eachother, both of them breathless. She laid her head on his chest, smiling. He dug his face in her hair, feeling guilty that he lied to River. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping she wouldn't catch onto it.

She grabbed his hand once more, grinning. "Let's go on an adventure now, Doctor. Anywhere. Take me anywhere in the whole universe, i just want to be there with you".

He smiled, dragging her off into the TARDIS.

"The adventures we'll have, Doctor. If you only you knew the half".

She smirked slightly, practically skipping into the TARDIS. He followed behind her, grinning, unable to hide his excitement.

"Oh i'm sure of it, River".

With that, he took her away onto one of their many adventures, regretting he lied to her, but still being filled with joy of being there with her.


End file.
